koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Power Move
Power Move is an image song performed by the idol unit X.I.P. (Kyoya Date, Kento Fuwa, and Toru Kanzaki) in Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆. Released in February 12, 2014, it stars Toru as the main singer. Credits :Lyrics: Masanori Oouchi :Composition: Shouichirou Hirata Lyrics Kanji= :お前　は気付いてない :自分の　女の魅力 :ちょっと　人見知りなら :俺が殻破ろうか? :コート　を脱いだならば :その髪　ほどいてやろう :心　のホックを外し :朝まで踊ろうよ :俺が　エスコートするから :何も　怖がる事なんかないさ :Breaking down! :俺の　言うよう動いて :Shaking Hand! Shaking Hand! :高く手をあげて :So Shake! More Shake! :大きく振るんだ :嫌な事も　忘れるさ :お前は　My Winter Dancing Queen :Shaking Roll! Shaking Roll! :X.I.PでJump! :So Roll, More Roll! :まわれRecord :Floor中　お前とPower Move :まるで　子供のように :はしゃごう!　今を楽しもう! :結構　リズム感いいね :ゲームで鍛えたな :お前　は目覚めたんだ :女は　美しいんだ :もっと　次のステップ :体で覚えよう :踊り　疲れたらなら俺の :腕の　中で眠ればいい そして :Come Running! :お前　の言うよう動こう :Love Punch! Love Punch! :こぶしを突き上げ :So Punch! More Punch! :俺は Knockout :お前なしじゃ　生きられない :お前なしじゃ　動けない :Love Kick! Love Kick! :男の心を :So Kick! More Kick! :打ち抜く女 :Club中　お前とPower Move :Moonsault! Moonsault! :夜空を飛ぼうよ :So Moon! More Moon! :お前と飛ぶんだ :俺の愛は　危険技 :Acrobatic, You are my Dancing Queen :Backflip! Backflip! :X.I.PでJump! :So Flip, More Flip! :踊り明かそう! :日本中　お前とPower Move |-|Romaji= :omae wa kizui tenai :jibun no onna no miryoku :chotto hitomishirinara :ore ga kara yaburou ka? :kōto wo nuidanaraba :sono kami hodo ite yarou :kokoro no hokku wo hazushi :asamadeodorō yo :ore ga esukōto surukara :nani mo kowagaru koto nanka nai sa :Breaking down! :ore no iu yō ugoite :Shaking hand! Shaking hand! :takaku te wo agete :So Shake! More Shake! :ōkiku furunda :iyanakoto mo wasureru sa :omae wa My Winter Dancing Queen :Shaking Roll! Shaking Roll! :X.I.P de Jump! :So Roll, More Roll! :maware Record :Floor chū omae to Power Move :marude kodomo no yō ni :hashagou! Ima wo tanoshimou! :kekkō rizumu kan ī ne :gēmu de kitaeta na :omae wa mezameta nda :onna wa utsukushī nda :motto tsugi no suteppu :karada de oboeyou :odori tsukaretaranara ore no :ude no naka de nemureba ī soshite :Come Running! :omae no iu yō ugokou :Love Punch! Love Punch! :kobushi wo tsukiage :So Punch! More Punch! :ore wa Knockout :omae nashi ja iki rarenai :omae nashi ja ugokenai :Love Kick! Love Kick! :otoko no kokoro wo :So Kick! More Kick! :uchinuku onna :Club chu omae to Power Move :Moonsault! Moonsault! :yozora wo tobou yo :So Moon! More Moon! :omae to tobu nda :ore no ai wa kiken waza :Acrobatic, You are my Dancing Queen :Backflip! Backflip! :X.I.P de Jump! :So Flip, More Flip! :odori akasou! :nihonjū omae to Power Move |-|English Translation= :You aren't aware of :your self's charm as a girl :If you are a bit shy with strangers, :Let me break that shell of yours? :Take off your coat, :I'll untie your hair :Remove the hook of your heart :Dance till the break of dawn :'Cos I'll escort you :There is nothing to be afraid of :Breaking down! :Move as I say :Shaking hands! Shaking hands! :Raise you hands up high :So shake! More shake! :Make a great shake :Forget all about the unpleasant stuff :You're my winter dancing queen :Shaking roll! Shaking roll! :Jump with the X.I.P. :So roll, more roll! :Spin the record :In the middle of the floor with you and the Power Move :Be like a child :Get crazy! Let's have fun now! :Feel tremendous sensation of the rhythm :You've probably upskilled with this game :You're awake :This girl is appealing :More to the next step :Let's xperience it with ourselves :If you're tired from dancing :Just sleep here in my arms :Come running! :I'll move as you say :Love punch! Love punch! :Throw your fists up :So punch! More punch! :I'll be knocked out :I can't live without you :I can't move without you :Love kick! Love kick! :At the man's heart :So kick! More kick! :With the girl's knock :In the middle of the club with you and the Power Move :Moonsault! Moonsault! :Blast off to the night sky :So moon! More moon! :Fly with me :There's hazardous technique in my love :Acrobatic. You are my dancing queen :Back flip! Back flip! :Jump with the X.I.P. :So flip, more flip! :Dance till the morning light! :Throughout Japan with you and the Power Move External Links *Official commercial Category:Songs